


Problems You Don't Swallow (I'm paid for that)

by Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor, zistysfosgerald



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Frank tops, Gerard tops, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, OMC bottoms, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Pushy Bottoms, Rough Sex, Slut!Gerard, Violence, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor/pseuds/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<br/>Another boy,another girl,another person,it doesn't matter,they're all the same.</p><p>At least,that was the world for Gerard. No distraction,or at least he thought there was no distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems You Don't Swallow (I'm paid for that)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,wellalright here! I hope you guys are gonna like this,this is new for me so I'm really excited about this one. I hope you guys will like my coworker,he is really nice and I hope you'll like him too!

He never considered himself a whore,well not exactly anyway. He likes to think he has game and maybe got him laid more times than not. The money was just an extra thing that come with it if what he did was good -which was also most often than not-. 

No, wait scratch that.

He knows he is pretty,and he knows it very well. He is hot,and he wasn't going to deny it at this point. He heard it enough from people to know this has to be true,so he kept telling himself that too,he ended believing it himself and use it.  
He knows he could drag anyone into his game,everyone was just another little toy in his world,girls,boys,whatever a person says they were,rich or poor,famous or not.  
All that matters for him is to be in control,and maybe be controlled-if you know what he mean.-

He embrace his hookerness,he knows he is one,he is paid for what he does,it's his job,and he enjoys it -maybe to not all the time some people are awful in bed and he had to fake,but sex was sex and he wasn't going to complain-.  
He loves what he does,it's easy and he has the choice of who he wants instead of the contrary,instead of going around the streets he can go to bars,clubs and actually have fun while he is "working". He knows how hard it's to go around the streets looking for good clients. Hell,he doesn't even have to call the people he fucked clients,it makes him sick and feel disgusting,like he is just an article in a market that everyone could touch. Which is wrong,he makes his rules.  
They are people he worked hard to get,he needed a name to scream out,he needed to know who he was going to fuck. They are still complete strangers but it's no fun otherwise.  
He could have days off or even weeks or a month if he wanted,he could do whatever he wanted with this job. No one was there to control him and what he did.

Well,not exactly.

Like every job in the world,there's a boss. Even though Gerard's boss isn't even his boss,or employer or anything. He still needs to ask to do things he wants to do. Like go out and fuck.  
The guy is not his mom,but we could see it like that. If people fucked their moms,which we all know is disgusting and totally not the best example.  
There isn't exactly a word for that,Gerard works for him but at the same doesn't.

It's a long story.

Joni,helped Gerard when his was at a really bad time of his life,they both live together in the same apartment,it has been that way for a few years now.  
Gerard always felt like he owed him a lot for what he did,and paid him...well,with himself. That was also a form of apology for not being able to keep a normal job for more than a month and not being able to help him with the rent,not that the rent was high,but the place they live in is far too nice and it makes feel guilty,and he doesn't like to feel guilty.  
It was a payment easily welcomed by Joni.

Joni didn't actually care if Gerard could pay his part or not,he really don't. As long as he knows that Gerard won't leave his side is all that matter.  
He doesn't act like a sugar daddy or pay for every pricey thing Gerard wants. He just really loves him and gives him what he wants. Freedom.  
He let him go fuck around without being too concerned,he knows that Gerard is never going to leave him,but he demands permission anyway.He makes the rules,and Gerard respect them. That's all he needs.  
He can take him whenever he wants,he owns him,he is his,and no one can change that. He would never hit him,the last thing he wants is the fear of his favorite little boy. He could,he knows it,Gerard deserves it more than once,but it was never worse the hate he would get. He couldn't afford him to leave. He was obsessed,possessive,and he would stop Gerard little games if he could and never let him go. 

But that's something Gerard doesn't need know. All he needs to know is that he is the only person he could trust and the only who cares about him.  
Gerard is way more naive than he seems,it's easy to make him believe things if someone was insistent about the point they are trying to make -it usually doesn't take too much time-.  
It may have been Joni's fault if Gerard ended the way he is. A whore. But did Gerard ever complained?No,not once,not ever

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are nice and uplifting,it's nice to get some yo
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this~
> 
> Xx


End file.
